


Super Science Friends One-Shot Collection

by FeralWaffle



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Baby Albert, Body Horror, Changeling!Albert, Cult of Cthulhu, Dadsla, Demons, F/F, F/M, Facility AU, Half fae!Tesla, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Possession, Selkies, Worried Churchill, implied medical experimention, violence more tags be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWaffle/pseuds/FeralWaffle
Summary: Just some plot bunnies that couldn't constitue a full story. So instead of clogging up the page, I'll put em here :)





	1. Chapter 1

Albert took a deep breath and could only stare at his bed and the window next to it. Fear was bubbling up in his chest again, something he hated to say he has grown accustomed to in the past few nights. But he was just so  _ tired _ , scared or not Albert needed some sleep, these sleepless nights have finally started to affect how he has been doing on missions.

It's even gotten to the point where the rest of the team has started to notice, and Albert hates it. They don't think he notices, the worrying glances or the looks of frustration they gave him, it hurt if he was honest. Albert already knew he was a disappointment, he doesn’t need the reminders every which way. Maybe that’s why he felt the need to confront this thing, a thing that has shown up without fail every night on his window seal.

A thing which had a devils face, bright red with pointed ears and dressed in all black. But that wasn’t what scared him, quite the opposite, it was intriguing and fascinating. Something Albert could study for days on end, just wondering what kind of sentient creature it was, how it manifested. But, how the thing showed up and how it said things to him, whispered things, things he would rather not confront.

That’s why he stayed up till dawn, that thing only came in the night when he was asleep. Never coming when he was awake, Albert wasn’t sure why maybe something to do with how more alert he was? But Albert had sleep, and it wasn't like he could sleep anywhere else in The Clock Tower, if he did it would bring more questions from the team and he couldn’t handle that.

So taking a deep breath and clutching the pair of scissors Albert grabbed from Tapputi, he went to his bed and tucked himself in. Careful to make sure the scissors under his pillow wouldn’t cut him in the middle of the night. Tonight would be the night Albert would confront that thing and make it not come back ever again and he would do whatever it takes.

Even if it met Albert had to kill it, if whatever that thing is could be killed.

**______ **

Albert awoke with a start, feeling an almost burning feeling of someone staring at him. It was like someone was using laser vision to make two big holes in his back. Then Albert heard it, his window opening, even though he knew it was locked. The slide of the window only urged Albert to reach under his pillow and clutched the pair of scissors. All the while keeping in mind he needed to be sneaky and pretend to be asleep while doing so.

Albert then felt someone sit down on his bed, and shuddered when he felt pointed fingers run through his hair almost comforting like. Then he felt a  _ cold  _ breath whisper into his ear.

“ **_They wanted you once, when they thought you would come out the same as Him._ ** ” The fingers in Alberts hair didn’t feel comforting anymore. They felt threatening like at any moment they could cut open his skull, “ **_How does that feel? To know you aren’t wanted anymore? Just because you came out younger and inexperienced?”_ **

Albert squished his eyes shut, tears spilling out of them, he knew he shouldn’t be showing this emotion to the thing. But it  _ hurt _ , because it was right. They didn't want Albert the clone, because wasn’t the original, because he wasn’t as smart as him. Then the sadness was quickly pushed out of his, being replaced by anger.

Anger at the American Government for creating him, anger at The Super Science Friends for having unreal expectations of him. Anger at this thing for pointing out what Albert already knew, and didn’t even want to think about. How dare it point it out, why did this thing feel the need to point it out to him? He was a child and Albert didn’t know how to process these feelings.

Maybe that’s why in a blind rage, Albert grabbed the scissors from under his pillow and swung them blindly at the thing. The devil jumped back, and did the last thing Albert expected to do. It wiped where Albert had cut its face, it was shallow and not life threatening, but it licked its finger with a snake like tongue and then threw it head back and laughed.

“ **_Ha! So you soulless child, you do have some fight in you._ ** ”, it stepped forward and Albert noticed the devil wasn't just wearing all black, its whole body was a solid black and it wasn't wearing clothes. Then in a flash it was in his face, holding Albert by the throat, “ **_Tell me child, do you really think you can kill me? I’m not Issac Newton, I'm much different_ ** ”.

Albert struggled and with the scissors in his hand and tried to grip the things hands, and spoke in a gruff breathless voice, “How do you know abou-about that?” Albert was shaking, he couldn’t help it, his vision was going black and he was scared.

The thing leaned down and licked his face with a forked tongue, “ **_Child I know a lot of things about you, you intrigue me. You have no soul, and you weren’t created in a woman’s womb, and yet your still alive,_ ** ” it let him go, letting Albert gasp for air on the floor, “ **_Your one of the few things in this world that still intrigue and confuse me.”_ ** The thing went across his room crouching in his desk chair, giving him a condescending look.

Albert quickly sat up coughing making sure not to let go of the scissors. He glared at the thing looking at him across the room, “Fuck you dude. What do you mean I’m soulless?”

As Albert’s eyes narrowed, the thing leaned forward, chin in his hands with a sick grin, 

“ **_I mean you have no soul. Your an unnatural abomination made for war, and war alone. It only makes sense you have no soul,_ ** ” it stopped and shrugged, “ **_That and I felt no soul on you, I feel them everywhere. You child, you have no feeling, only emptiness and darkness surrounds you. Almost makes me jealous._ ** ” 

Alber was almost bursting at the seams with emotions now, “Why would that make you jealous?!” He stood up his hands so tight around the scissors now that his knuckles were white, “ How could I have no soul?! I feel emotions and empathy, and every other damn thing in the emotional sphear!”

It could only laugh maniacally, and Albert having enough decided to lunged at the thing. Not caring anymore if he got hurt, or what it could do him. Albert just wanted it to  _ stop _ laughing.

The thing didn’t even try to stop him, even when Albert was on top of him. Albert wound up stabbing it multiple times, the thing not even trying to get away and still laughing, like pain was hilarious to it. Then it grabbed Albert’s arm mid stab, digging its long sharp nails into his arms. It looked up at him, wild eyes and a smile with nothing behind it but a sick joy.

“ **_I’ll leave you alone for now boy, no matter how much pain amuses it's an absolute pain to restore my physical form._ ** ” The thing started to stand up, holding Albert by the arms, the scissors now long forgotten on the floor. Albert could only struggle and cry as the thing dug its nails deeper into his skin, “ **_Just know this child, I will be back. Maybe not tomorrow night or the one after that. Hell maybe years down the road, but know that ,I, Spring Heel Jack will be back for you. You're too much of a temptation for me not to come back.”_ **

The thing-no Jack, dropped him unceremoniously on the floor. Jack took one more look into Albert’s face before letting out a chuckle, and Albert had to cover his eyes. Because as Jack chuckled a blue cold fire wrapped around his body. Something Albert has never seen and was sure he would never see again. Once the chucking stopped, Albert dared to open his eyes, where Jack had once been was a glowing ball of blue fire, before Albert could react the ball bounced around his room and went through the window.

Albert could only sit on the floor and ponder at what just happened. With Jacks words echoing in his ears, Albert shakily got up and went under his covers, wrapping himself in the blanket as he began to sob. He was scared, and Albert didn’t know what to do, or what he could do. So he just continued to cry before falling into a dreamless black sleep, all while praying and hoping that Jack was lying. That maybe Albert does have a soul and that demon was wrong.


	2. The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happebs when Churchill sends Tapputi to spy on Tesla? Nothing good of course....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment and kudo please! That keeps me updating :)

It wasn’t like Churchill hated Tesla like most thought, no Churchill more than anything was weary of Tesla. It wasn’t of mutual respect for each other though, it was something deeper, a more primal fear, if he was to take a word from Darwin’s vocabulary.

Churchill didn’t know why, but something about the taller man always unnerved him. It wasn’t because he was a forgein man or because of the man’s much higher intelligence over him, but because of how Tesla looked at him - the way Tesla looked at all of them. Like they were beneath him, or even something akin to a mother just waving their child off because they asked a stupid question.

It just bothered Churchill to no end. Because  _ why?  _ What about all of them made Tesla look at them like that, it was  _ almost _ enough to make Churchill kick him off the team. But Churchill knew that as much as he would like to kick Tesla off the team, Churchill knew he was needed to much. Without Tesla they would be without a powerhouse, and not to mention an inventor as well, if Churchill were to pick another electric based scientist he would need to grab another inventor. Having Tesla was a two in one deal that the English Government couldn’t pass up.

Maybe that’s why Churchill asked for Tapputi’s help, the last person anyone would think Churchill would go to for help. But what choice did he have? If Churchill was to guess about what unversed him so much about Tesla, it would have to be something maybe centered around The Occult. Churchill didn’t know why he thought that, but he did know that if anyone knew anything on The Occult on their team, it would be Tapputi. Only God could tell them what all Tapputi knew, the woman was older then anyone ever knew, and that must have been the one upside to immortality.

Knowledge. 

Upon thousands of years of knowledge no less, from the library of Alexandria to even the newest discovery. Churchill sometimes wondered, why hadn’t Tapputi overthrown a society or taken over the world yet, but small blessing he assumed.

Churchill inhaled a little more of his cigar as Tapputi walked into his office, and Churchill had to commend her on her hestitance. It was always good to be hesitant in unknown territory, where an enemy could be around  _ any  _ corner. It was good, something that made Churchill hope that she did the same when Tapputi was spying in on Tesla.

The older lady pulled the chair out from in front of Churchill’s desk and took a seat. It was only then did Churchill notice when Tapputi sat down, how old and tired she actually seemed at that moment. Churchill won't lie, that ... worried him for a moment, Tapputi never looked like that.

Tapputi took a deep breath, and Churchill knew before she spoke, that this conversation was going to be a hard one. 

Tapputi looked up to him and spoke, “Well, do you want the bad news, worse news, or the in between news first Chuchill?”

Churchill was taken aback by that statement, blinking a few times not even trying to mask his shock, he replied, “Tapputi no offense but shouldn’t there be some good news in there? Maybe somewhere in the middle of that statement?”

Churchill leaned forward on his desk, now chewing on the cigar in his mouth, all the while not appreciating how the older lady rolled her eyes at him. “Tapputi, with all due respect, I would appreciate it, if you didn't roll your eyes at me.”

Tapputi just shook her head, “And I’m sure a whole lot of countries would have appreciated if your country didn’t colonize them, and then puppet their government.”, before Churchill could make a comeback, Tapputi breathed out and raised a hand in front of his face, “Sorry, I just - Churchill there isn't any good news in this, it's all bad I’m afraid.”

Churchill shifted in his seat, suddenly very uncomfortable in his chair, “Okay, so what’s going on then Tapputi?”

Tapptui leaned forward, giving Churchill a look that made shiver go down his spine, “Tesla isn’t human Churchill, well he is, but only half.”

Churchill blinked a few times, his mouth agape letting his cigar fall out of his mouth. Out of everything he wasn’t expecting  _ that,  _ but quickly Churchill recovered from his shock and promptly put out his cigar. “Tapputi what do you mean he’s not human? How is that even possible, that  _ shouldn’t _ be possible!”

“I know it shouldn’t be possible Churchill! So, don’t take that tone with me, you wanted to know what I found out!” She took a deep breath and rubbed her temple, “Do you wanna hear the rest or not?”

Churchill was about to refuse, to reprimand her on talking to him like he was an idiot. But, he knew better, Churchill was the idiot in this situation, he didn’t know anything so he just sighed and leaned back into his chair. “Yes, please continue Tapputi. But answer me this first, do we know what Tesla is half of?”

Tapputi just gave him a blank look, “Well, if you would let me talk, yes I know what Tesla is. This is actually where it gets a bit complicated Churchill, Pigeon Fucker knows I know.”

“Tapputi what do you mean?” Churchill was about to stand up, to maybe find Tesla and do something,  _ anything _ , “We need to do something now-“

Tapputi interupted him, “Sit the fuck down Churchill! You causing a scene won’t help anyone.”

Churchill sat down hesitantly, knowing unfortunately that she was right, “Your right, ahem, sorry I was not in the right mindset.”

“No shit,” Tapputi now deciding to lean back into her chair, “Now about Tesla, what he is, is simple and not. Tesla is half fae.”

“Half fae?” Churchill blinked a few times, more confused than before, “You mean like the little people with wings? Tapputi I don’t understand, Tesla isn't tiny nor does he have wings.”

Tapputi just gave Churchill a look that told him all he needed to know, and let Tapputi talk, “Not - Churchill fae come in many forms what you described was the child friendly version.” Tapputi just took a deep breath, and made some motions with her hands, “Look all you need to know are that some fae aren’t like that and come in many shapes or forms. But here’s the real problem with Tesla being fae, this is the bad news by the way, is we don't know what court he is a part of.”

Churchill still confused stood up, “Please continue, don’t mind, I’m only getting a drink.” Churchill reached the desk off to the side and began to pour some liquor, “What exactly do you mean court? Is it something akin to politics?”

Tapputi shook her head as she watched Churchill take a shot, “God I wish, but no, sit back down…… Trust me you or gonna want to sit down for this, it's more than a little complicated.”

Churchill just raised his eyebrows, but nonetheless he put down the now empty glass and sat back down. He motioned for Tapputi to continue, hoping that whatever she said would be not as complicated as she stated it was.

“Okay so, there are two fairy courts the unseelie and seelie courts. I’m just going to give a quick summary, that alright with you Churchill?” Tapputi waited for Churchill to take shake his head and continued, “All right, so The Seelie court are light derived faeries who are more forgiving in some ways. While The Unseelie Court are faeries who a line more with dark things. They are what are the medieval ages here in England feared the most.” Tapputi looked at Churchill, “Are you following me?”

Churchill shook his head yes, “So what you're telling me in layman's terms, is that are somewhat good faeries and bad faeries?”

Tapputi nodded, “Yes and no, but that's all you really need to get here Churchill. Not knowing what court he is in leads to some complications with him.” Tapputi shifted her eyes to look away for a second before looking back, “Not knowing his court, we could offend Tesla  _ and _ his court. That could lead to us having bad luck or something more malicious happening to anyone in The Clock Tower.”

“So I assume this was the bad news then?”, Churchill leaned back into his chair arms crossed, “If that was the bad news, why don’t you throw the terrible news at me?”

“You’re correct on that one, the terrible new you are most definitely not going to like,” Tapputi cracked her fingers, “I think Tesla is part of The Unseelie Court, and I the reason I think that is because, The Unseelie Court are more inclined to take human pets..” Tapputi trailed off, waiting for Churchill’s reaction

Churchill blinked and he felt his fist clench, Tapputi was right he didn’t like the sound of that, “What do you mean Tapputi?”

“What I mean is I think Tesla might have already taken Albert to his court.” Tapputi said a tone that Churchill couldn't recognize, “Churchill, this could mean a number of things.”

“What kind of  _ things _ , Tapputi?” Churchill asked, feeling something like anxiety rising in his chest.

Tapputi closed her eyes, opened them again looking away from Churchill, “Do you know what Changelings are Churchill?”

“Changelings?” Asked Churchill, who didn’t even try to hide the panic in his voice anymore.

Tapputi let out a breath and looked Churchill in the eye, “Yes Changelings. Look sometimes a fae will take a linking to a human, and when they’ll leave their mark on them, maybe even take em to their court. Are you following me?”

Churchill nodded his head, the man might not have understood what fae was, or what was going on, he knew what was happening in layman’s terms.

“So, they change the humans aura and has them fit better into their court. Tell me Churchill, have you noticed out of the corner of your eye, has Albert looked any different to you?”

Churchill paused and thought. He thought about all the times he saw Albert in the kitchen at night, where Churchill had thought the lights played tricks on him; surely that Albert’s eyes weren’t actually  _ glowing _ in the dark. Or about how out the corner of his eyes, Churchill was almost certain that Albert’s ear were pointed, but when he looked back Albert looked like a regular human.

Churchill gulped and replied to Tapputi who seemed to have a solem look on her face, “Yes, Tapputi what does this mean?”

Tapputi looked down, “This leads to the in between news, this means Tesla has claimed Albert as his human. As a son, as a child he saw so much potential in that he decided to let this child have some fae magic.” Tapputi rubbed her hands together, “Churchill, I’m almost sure after this war is over. Tesla is going to take Albert away and we wont be none the wiser, think of it as a surprise adoption.”

Churchill’s mouth was agape with shock, this was nothing he was expecting when he woke up this morning or ever. But nonetheless he came back to himself and spoke, “So what can we do about this?”

Tapputi sat up fixing her dress giving Churchill a look of pity, “There’s nothing we can do Churchill. I’m sorry.”

With that Tapputi left the room, leaving Churchill with his thoughts, all racing. He was shocked, devastated, and of course horrified. He was a man of action and Tapputi just told him he couldn’t do anything to help a child in his care. For the first time since The Great War, did Churchill actually shed a tear just because of how useless he felt in that moment.


	3. The Possession Of Charles Darwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments keep me posting! Constructive criticism welcome as well! I1:)

Darwin awoke with something of start, not even remembering how he passed out,although the gag in his mouth and the pounding in head was a pretty good hint. Darwin hesitantly opened his eyes, only in vain, as the room he was in was dark and Darwin couldn't see anything. Though, he could  _ hear something _ , mumbling on the other side of what Darwin assumed was a wall.

He struggled for a moment before coming to the conclusion that he was not only gagged but bound as well. Darwin couldn’t help but growl in response, Not only was this a bit annoying, but Darwin was almost positive that he was gonna miss tea time as well.

_ “Well,” _ Darwin thought,  _ “I don’t quite think they knew who they had decided to ambush.” _ With, a quick roll of his eyes, Darwin just sighed and focused on turning his body into something small to escape his ropes. 

Darwin quickly opened his eyes, just as he was about to transform he felt immense pain go through his whole body. It was a pain that Darwin has never quite felt before, it was something akin to breaking all the bones in his body. That’s when Darwin noticed out of the corner of his eye that room  _ glowed _ green when he tried to shape shift. They were sigils that were glowing as well not something random put into place.

Darwin would never lie to himself that was a bit worrying, if he couldn’t shape shift then how could he escaped? How could he fight for himself? He wasn't like Tapputi or Curie who has more hand to hand combat training then him…. Without his abilities Darwin was all but powerless,  _ vulnerable. _

That made him panic, without thinking he went to the most basic human instinct when cornered. Panic and fear, he struggled against his bounds, more than likely giving himself rope burns in the process but not necessarily caring, he needed to get out. Darwin had to, or whoever was here was going to use him for something, and he couldn't - no wouldn't allow that. If they were to do whatever they wanted to him, it was more than likely it was going to get information on The Super Science Friends.

Then without any warning the door Darwin didn’t even know excised opened, and he was a face to face with a cloaked figure, unable to make out the face of the aslient they openly started at each other. It was almost like an unofficial staring contest that Darwin wasn’t aware he was a part of. Then without any warning the figure spoke looking away from Darwin to someone in the side of the door.

“High Priest Alexander! It seems the vessel is awake, should we proceed with ritual now?” The cloaked figure was now just ignoring Darwin, but he stayed silent unsure of what he should be doing.

Darwin knew he couldn't do much, but he knew he didn’t like the sound of that so he struggled again against his bounds. This brought some unwanted attention from the figure from the side of the other cloaked figure. Unlike the one who opened the door, this one - a man -, looked at him with something of a sinister smirk. He only looked at Darwin for a split moment, but in that split moment Darwin felt a shiver of fear jolt down his spine.

The smile on the man’s face was almost unnatural, “Of course, sister may you call in some of our brothers? They can help us drag Dr.Darwin to the circle.” He turned to look at Darwin, “I’ll stay here with the doctor sister, you may go now.”

With that, Darwin scooted closer to a corner of the wall, because the man was now walking forward to Darwin. He tried to make himself as small as possible like doing that could possibly make him disappear and he could escape. The man suddenly kneeled down, and Darwin it his head on the back of the wall.

The man tilted his head, a smile still plastered on his face, “Hello Doctor Darwin, I’m so sorry we had to meet this way” The man took out a handkerchief wiping some of the sweat off of Darwin’s face. “I am a huge fan of your theory of evolution, especially since it gave you such a power like this.”

The man stood up making sure to dust his pants off just as Darwin heard some more people approach the room. “Doctor Darwin you have no idea what an era you are about to bring to our great universe.”

With that, the man stepped aside and two very large men approached him, Darwin tried to struggle, to shape shift to do  _ something.  _ But doing that only lead to tears, everything he tried only lead to pain, and it hurt so much. As he was dragged down the hall Darwin could only take in the atmosphere of the building he supposed might be his last resting place.

The walls were lined with pictures of something Darwin was sure he has never seen before, it was huge depicted to stand above the highest building. It was something Darwin knew nothing about, but at the same time he knew it wasn't anything good, it was almost evil. That if something like that were to exist it would surely destroy anything in its way, in its path of destruction.

Then Darwin was thrown in what he assumed was a circle drawn in what he hoped was red paint. Darwin was about to stand up, was about to fight these people who surrounded him, when they began to chant.

_ Then Darwin was forced out of his body. _

He could see himself, Darwin - his body - was in the circle, his eyes were glowing yellow. He tried to float towards his body, when he was suddenly knocked back by something, it was almost hand shaped. But it was webbed and the tips of the fingers were clawed and the skin, it was scaley. It was then Darwin heard the most unnatural voice he ever heard in his whole life.

**D̵͕̞̖̰͜ͅơ̢̖̠̹̲͇̞̱͙͠n̶̛̻’̺̟͜t̻͘ ̛̺͕̤͓̩ͅe͍̭͖͎̭͎̕v͎͚̲͇̱e̷̡̗̱͚͕̙͇̭̩n̷͏̙̲̭̻̰̼̣͉ ͏̨̫̩̱̫t̛̹̜r͍͉͕̰̖ͅy̸̘͠ ̴̰̭ͅi͢͏̢̭̱̟̟͖̦t̵͉͢ͅ ̟͍̭̱͈̫̪͝͝y͏̢҉̝̱̱̮̠͓̳̘o͖̫̭̠͙̮̻u̗̹͘ ̧̘̬͇̳̲̝̟̗̦p҉̶͎͓̹̺͚͓̹e̛̱̫̤͉̕s̶͓̳̲t҉̜͙̙̟̬̩͘ͅ.**

Darwin looked up, now seeing something trying to force itself into his body. All the while it glared at Darwin. Darwin tried to speak, but he found himself unable too, like his mouth was filled with cotton, Darwin had never felt so vulnerable in his life.

The abomination  _ giggled _ , and Darwin was sure if he were corporeal he would have soiled himself,  **͖͉̙̬̹̦̼Ț̭h͇͜a̴̻̙̬ͅn̶̼͚̘͠k̸̠̝͍ ̡̹̪̼̫̯y̳̰̻̟̺͙o̠̫̼͈̖̗͉̩͝ͅu̥͇̳̗͙̫͜ ̴̨̛̹̦̹̣̼̼̥̻f͈̙̦̩̭̻ͅọ̧̘̫͠ͅr̢̥̟̻̮̯̞̗͇͇͞ ͚͍̣̖͠t͔̟̱͕͇͈h̴̢̪e̴̛̘͘ ̡̮̜͇̜̰̕b̳͠o͏͉̙̤̟̰̻͙͜d̢̨̻̜̼̝̤̥͞y҉̛̱̭͙̲̖̙͎̗͝,̶̡͕̪̪͓̥̥͇ ͖̭̻̪̳I̸͔̮͓͖ͅ ̛͇̳͙̘͡r̨̢͚̞͕̣̠e҉͓͇͇̫̣̣̤̦͞a̲̙̖̭͓͠l̴̷̟͚̖l̗͖͝y̵̨̨͔̟ ̷̩͓̪̺̫n̨̜͚͔̲̜̣͎̺e̷̗̹͉̼͕̜͙͇ͅe҉̸̺͠ͅd̺̭͇͟e̵͇̞͇͜d͍̪̩͞ ̡̙͖̫̩͍͓̗̱͠t̷̬̫̯̲̯͈̣ͅo͔͙̻̜̫ ̵̬͖͇͇̟̠̥̥̕g̛̫͖̘̺ͅe͈̫̩͍̗̻͕̟͈͢t̯͙̻͔͟͠ ҉̠̠̬̹͈͕̜͢ͅo̠͖̹͎͖̝͟ͅṷ̧̩̻̞̦̰̮͠t̞͚̝̲͟͜ ̡̰̙̤̩͟͞o̤͇͙f̯͙̱̞̠̘͖̕ ͈͕̻̮͎̥̳͞h҉̺̬͇ȩ̗r͕̗͉̝ȩ̠͎͡.̩̘͖͇͎̪͘**

Darwin could only shrink into himself. He could only watch helplessly as that monstrosity sunk into his body, all the while feeling a tingling sensation in the projection of the ghost of a body. 

The he held eye contact with the thing, who answered a question Darwin couldn’t even voice,  **W̻͍̳̮͝e̳̼̬̮͚̺͚̱͟ͅl̸̨̡̲͓̩c̳͕̝͙̳͇͙̕o̴̵͙̜m̪͠e̵̢̙̪̫̲ͅ ̡̳̼̻͔͢ţ͟͏͍̮̫̯͔o̴̬ ̹͔t̷̙̩͓̪͘ḥ̘͈͝ȩ̝̥̖͕̣͞ ̧͔͖̳̮̘̼͈͡M̭̭̼ị̵͙͟n͙̯̠͍̥͈͍̟̪͜͡d̮͟s̙̺͟ç̶̦̗̟̺a̧͓͖̥̞͕̝̦̩̕p̸͎̻͙̤͜e̲͖̫͚̹͙͢ ҉҉͖͙͖͚̹̜p͡͏͓͠ę̢̣̦͓̭ş̥̦̱̙̺͇͝t̸̯͔̠̭,̱̮͈̙͍̣̠͉ ҉҉̥̼̟̮̖f̟̞̣̜͙̣̼͘r̴͔̦͈̲͓o̰̳m͏̸̮̫̜̰̰̹̭̙ ̸̙̞h̙͕̼͕̘̕͠e͡͞͏̖̹̣̤̦̮̝r̶̜̫̘̣̱͍̝̦͇e̘̩͙̬̜͕͎ ̜̥͉̕o͙̥͘͡n̰̫̘͉̕͝ͅ ̧͎͓̜̘o̡͓͇̙̲̖̲u̺̪͙̤̠̦͘ͅț̶̬͞ ̮͕͔͝t̴̠͝h̛͍̺̻̫̫͖̺̺̕i̜̞s̬̹̟̘̬̕͟ ̠̳̱̜̗͔͚͔ͅḭ̴s̗̮̼͓͖͟ ̙̥̪̩̹ẉ̵̨͕h͏̙̼̳̩̭̰͕͔e͍̖̯͎̖̞͇ͅr̜͉̜̱̺̱̫͎͞e̪̭̙͓͚͡ ̥͉̜̣͡y̠̯o̴͔͜ṷ̜̹̞͚͢͞͞ '̺͙͇̦͉̮̝̀ͅl͓̞͔͈̭̘̖̬͝ͅl̛͏̬̝̩̮ ̹͇̝̙̜͘ͅl̛͉̤̺̜̩̟͙̼̖i̼͓̤̩̪͕v̶̩͈̝͡e̶̦̰̹̫̟̳̪̪͡ ̤̟͝͝y̛̲̹͉̜̱ơ̞͉̰͖̝̞͍ͅu̧͔̩͚͘r̶̭̭̰ͅ ̠̙͜͞ͅļ̲̝͈i̡͖̯̳̝ͅf̧̛͓̫̖̫͈e̙͍̦̻͇̙̹̫͘.̴̤**

Darwin tried, he really tried, to fight this thing this abomination, but every time he tried to fight it. This thing, it fought back, Darwin fought as hard as he could, yet nothing worked as the abomination fought back. It fought back almost lazily, like Darwin was nothing. Then it happened it spoke once more, before completely disappearing into his body.

It grinned something maddening, it made Darwin sick to his stomach,  **̸͉̹̤̻̞͈͘͡ͅḄ̙͙y͓̜̜͕͍ ҉̱̮͘͜ͅt̝̥̺̞̘͠͠h͎͟e͓̠ ̴̝̮̥̯̭̱̗w̜̞͟a̵͎̭͎̣͓y̢̘̳̤,̵̡̝͚ ̟y̱̮̬ǫ̙u̶̴̺̲̖̬r҉̣̬͔͙̮̹͓͢ ̮͈͢ͅg҉̩̖͕̳o̧͔̳̟͍͔͖i͡҉̣̗̱͓̠̥̮̘n̸̻̩̹̣͟g̦̹̣̰̳̳̥̞̩͠ ̕͏̻̟̘t̫̫̘͚̫̱̖͚o̸̬ ̹̳̦̤̭f͔̟̯̦̜̫͝͝e̴̸͉̜̬͈̘͉͠e͏̵̖̮l̠̦̠͡ ̹̖̰̬̰̘̖͡e͏̞͖̹͙͙̺̠̱v̗͉͉̗̰͟ḙ͈̻͖̙͠r͔̬̻̥͎͍̞y̴͔̪͕͇t͖͚̪̯̞̰̭͟ḩ͏̟̻̻̮̯̮i̶̻̖͕̠̜̗͓͙͘ͅn̦̪̺̞̘̣̠̺̕͠ͅg̹̹͚͢,̢͉̲͘ ̛͎͕̙̱͘a͏̸͈͇̟̫n̗̖̞̱͍͔̹̜̕͡d͏͚̩̫̪̻̹̬̼̥ ̤̤̲͇̱̠I̵҉̖̬̗̲ ̷̼͎͡r̴̡͕͉͔e̘͙͍̩̼̹̗̳͉͢͝a͉̤l̨̪͜l̼̟̭̤͕͚̫͚y̴̛̖͔͇͍̫ ͙̭͇͚͖͜c̷̴͖̯̮a̵̳̺̩̕͞ņ̭̗̥̦̺̠̹̪͡ '̴̶̧̫̬t̥͙͠͝ ͏̸̟̪͉̼̣b̝͉͚̗͚̤̜̭͝͠ṛ̶̛͍i̷̡̩͔͓̼̺͖͖͉̟n̴͈͉͎̫͔g̝̮̠͡ͅ ̴̮̥͇̝͕̲͉̜̬m͓̰͓̠͢y̥s͏͈͚̲͉e̠̗̤͇l̵̜̺̞̬̭̭̣ͅf̟͇͚̯̠͙̰̰͜ ̵̸̫̪̩͉͕͎̬̝͡ͅț̵̞̥͜ͅo̵͏͚ ̥̦̝̻̝̰͔͓̺͜f͉̪̝̦̜͝e͎̤͔̹͚̟͘e̻͕͚̼͚l̨̛̮̼͘ ͔͕̦̫͝s̝̥͇̲̟̲o̥̦͎̭̭̘̫̗r͖͔̣͔̮r̶̢̛͇̹y̯̤̤̗͖͈̯͡ͅ ͚͉̰̬͡a̡͓͜͡b̴̸̢͓̹̻̫̳̖̻͕̜o̘̫̼̞̘̱͠u̠̰t̘̻̗̮͎̯͚͖ͅ ̻̞̺͇͠͝ͅi̫͈͔͙͔̣͉̱tͅ.̫̟͖͡ͅ ͔͚̣͟͜͝G̲̼̳̟o̼͙̣͚͠ǫ̳̖̗̣̯̙̝̯̜͝d̹̘͕̭̮̞͟͞b̹̗͖̝̹͈̟̞͇y҉̞̼͈̬̮̥̦̳e̢͚̖̲̩̥͇ͅ ͇̜͎͔C̸̢͕̳͕ḫ̴̹̻͎̳̬̫̻͕a̧̬̯͈̥r̨҉̖͓̱l̯͎͍͖̪e̘̙͕̺̯̭̮͞ͅs̛̞͈͕̟̭̭.̴̷͎̩͝**

Then all at once Darwin heard the people stop chanting, and he  _ screamed.  _ Darwin screamed something fierce, it was full of agony. It was like all the bones in his body were being broken. His face, dear god, nothing may have been happening on this body, but he felt tentacles on his corporal face. He was barely able to look at his corporal body, to see the bones sticking out of the skin, this wasn’t  _ natural. _

When he transformed it was natural,  _ painless, _ this wasn’t natural nor was it painless. This was unnatural and painful, and as he looked at his body. Darwin could see it, could see the thing transforming his body  _ permanently _ . Where a human once was, there was now the abomination. It looked like it did just a few moments ago, but smaller. It was muscular, with tentacles coming out of its _ (his)  _ face and reptilian wings on its( _ his) _ back. It( _ he) _ , was terrifying and before Darwin completely faded into nothingness the thing looked up to where his incorporeal body was floating.

**“Thank you Charles.”**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zalgo translated :  
> Dont even try it pestthank yoi for the body I really needed out of here  
> Welcome to the Mindscape, from here on out this where you'll love  
> By the way your going to feel everything and I cant reall bring myself to be sorry about it


	4. Dadsla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert has never once been sick before.

Albert could only lay in bed, he felt weird, almost sticky in a way. He didn’t like it one bit, it was like Albert’s body was working against him, his nose was stuffy and stomach felt upset even though he hadn't eaten anything. This was a new experience to him, and this, Albert had decided was an experience he didn’t like and wished it was over.

Albert could only burrow himself under the blankets of his bed, Albert knew he was sweating but he felt so  _ cold. _ It made no logical sense, but Albert couldn’t help it, he just wanted to sleep. Maybe if Albert fell asleep and he thought maybe when he woke up he would feel better? A childish thought sure, but it was all Albert had. It was so weird, to Albert it could almost be akin to….

Albert sat up quickly, tears threatening to pour from his eyes. God was he dying? Was this what happened when clones got too old? Did their bodies just shut down and get this way? Oh god, Albert was going to die wasn’t he ?

Albert rubbed his eyes as a choked sob tore itself from his throat and tears poured freely. He was going to die, and there wasn’t anything he could do about it, Albert in that moment just felt helpless. What could he do? It wasn’t like he could call anyone his throat felt like it was on fire, and when he tried to walk the room got dizzy and he felt like he would vomit.

Just when Albert felt like he was going to pass out from fear, he heard his bedroom door clicked open. Albert was barely able to look in the way of the door wiping his eyes, now they were tears of relief. Someone came to check on him, Albert was gonna be fine!

There stood Tesla in his bedroom door way with concern on his face that Albert was unused to seeing. Maybe he wasn’t going to be fine, Tesla  _ never _ shows concern for anybody else other then his pigeons.

Before Albert could even think of doing anything else Tesla was by his side kneeling next to him. Tesla put the back of his hand of Albert's head and tutted.

Tesla held Albert's face im his head, "Oh Al, you got a real bad fever did you wake up like this?"

Albert not trusting himself to speak only groaned and rubbed his face in Tesla’s hand. Albert didn’t know why, but the human contact made him feel better, not physically but emotionally. Now Albert just felt tired, he was actually tempted to grab Tesla’s arms and sleep with it like a teddy bear. It was just nice, and Tesla’s arm and hands were warm. Then all too soon Tesla was moving away taking the warmth Albert wanted.

“No,” Albert couldn’t help but whine, he was uncomfortable and Tesla made it somewhat better. Couldn’t Tesla just stay with him for a little longer?

Tesla ruffled his hair a little bit, “Your okay son, just let me tell the others you're sick okay? I’ll be right back and I’ll bring something to help with your fever okay?”

Albert had to think about, but eventually he let go of Tesla's arm being able to say a gruff okay. Tesla only smiled at him, an emotion on his face Albert had never seen before, it almost seemed comforting and fond at the same time? Albert didn’t know, the boy only knew it made him feel safe, and that he can try and sleep now.

And he did, it was the quickest Albert had ever fallen asleep. Though while ,yes, it was fitful, Albert felt a little calmer. Then all too soon, Albert woke up again, sweat drenching his hair, and his stomach even more upset. He tossed to his side, curling into himself, trying to relive some of the pain when he felt a gloved hand in his chair.

“Albert? Can you tell me what’s upset?” 

Albert looked up, almost looking like a kicked puppy at Tesla. The man was wearing gloves and a face mask covering up his mouth now. Albert would have laughed, but he felt frozen in that moment. Tesla looked like  _ them.  _

Without even thinking, Albert started to cry and and scooting away from Tesla. To get away from the memory of them. From the people who made him, who brought Albert into this unforgiving world where he lived in the shadow of an original. 

Albert could only scoot against the wall, almost completely forgetting that Tesla wasn’t them. That Tesla would never do that to him, but Albert was scared and had a fever. Albert knew he was saying sentences, yet what they meant Albert didn’t know, his body was just running on pure instinct. Albert was about to bang the back of his head against the wall when he felt two gloved hands grabbed his shoulder.

Then sometching unusual happened to Albert, he was pulled against what he thought was someone’s chest? It was in that moment that Albert started to come back to himself, and realized that, no, he wasn’t in that lab anymore. He was in The Clock Tower, Albert was in England and he was more importantly in his room with Tesla.

Tesla who was now holding Albert against his chest trying to calm him down and rubbing comforting circles in Albert’s back. Surprisingly it did help Albert somewhat, Albert calmly relaxed into Tesla’s embrace and eventually alberts arms found their way around Tesla pulling the man into a full blown hug 

Tesla hugged Albert a bit tighter before whispering, “You want to tell me what that was about? If you don't, that's okay as well Albert.”

Albert could only shake his head no. He didn’t want to remember those people and what they did. The shots, the examinations,  _ the tube, _ Albert just couldn’t talk about them. Then much to Albert’s surprise, Tesla didn’t push him like he said he wouldn’t. Tesla just held Albert tighter, whispering nothings of kindness and it was nice, it was like…. It was like having a parent. Something Albert thought he would never in whole life ever get.

Then Tesla pulled away though he still didn’t leave the bed, but Albert couldn't help but whine all the same. Why did Tesla have to move so much? But Tesla was still rubbing his head, so Albert supposed it was still okay. Faintly Albert could see that Tesla had grabbed something from the nightstand.

Tesla repositioned both him and Albert. So Albert could hug his side and Tesla could measure the flu medicine. “Okay, Albert do you think you can drink this for me please?” Albert eyed the spoon, almost like he was analyzing the purple liquid so Tesla quickly added something to sweeten the deal, “If you do I’ll stay with you tonight.”

Albert had to think it over, Tesla was offering him a medicine like  _ they _ did once.. But again Tesla was not them, and Tesla was adding something so Albert would maybe take the medicine. That was another thing that they never did, Tesla was giving him a choice. Then Albert made his decision, Albert still grimaced as he took the spoon and downed it in one swallow

Albert coughed a few times, the gross metallic taste of grabs on his tongue still there, “It’s yucky.” Albert couldn’t help the off handed comment, but he didn’t expect Tesla to laugh at it.

Tesla ruffled Albert’s hair again, pushing him down to fall asleep again, “Yeah I guess it is isn’t it? But it helps, so why don’t you go back to sleep?”

Albert looked at Tesla and nodded, Albert later his head on Tesla’s chest. The slow calming repetitive thumping of Tesla’s heart beat slowly starting to lull him to sleep. Then Tesla started to hum and Albert couldn’t help but not keep his eyelids anymore, and as he fell into a deep sleep, Albert couldn’t help but swore though, because while he was on the brink he thought he heard Tesla sing.

_ “You’ll be in my heart, no matter what they say” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I updated this early cause im thinking of working on another ssf fic :). So updates might be monday now and wendsday:)


	5. Facility AU! Tod and Edison's Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look facility by penstrokes is awesome. Like go check it out n o w

Tod hated this. No he  _ loathed _ this, whatever was happening outside, it wasn’t right. How could it be? He knew in rationality that this was normal, that this was something that happened in the seasons he never saw before. That spring and winter was supposedly the most common time for it to happen, but it was hot, this was summer, so why now?

Tod could only jump in his skin as another resounding roar came from outside. He was one of thousands of Teslas, and in this moment he momentarily regretted escaping and wished he was back with those thousands of clones. There was safety in numbers and right now, he was one, Tod wasn’t in numbers he was by himself. Tesla’s weren’t supposed to be  _ one _ , they were supposed to be hundreds.

When another round bright natural light decided to make itself known with a roar, Tod made a decision. He jumped off his bed and went right under it with a blanket, it wasn't comfortable, but it kept Tod hidden, it kept him safe. Tod only scolded himself slightly for the childish thought, although for some reason it made him feel safe. Tod could only shake as the lighting and thunder came and went. 

It was funny when Tod thought about it, the thunder and lightning made the same sounds as the machines back at the facility. Yet, this scared him, maybe it was because he didn’t quite know how it worked.

That’s when Tod’s ears perked up at a sound that wasn’t thunder or lightening ... someone opened the bedroom door (not  _ his _ Tod reminded himself, Tesla’s didn’t have their own rooms  _ ever _ .), then he heard someone’s footsteps approach the bed and sit down. It’s then when Tod decided to have his own brave moment and lift the blanket over his head and see who sat down on the bed.

“Hmmm, I wonder where ever that pesky little boy went..” under the bed Tod could recognize Mr.Edison’s feet and voice, surely he knew Tod was under the bed? Then another flash of thunder and lightning happened and Tod couldn’t help but scream a little and hide back under the blanket.

Then without warning, the blanket that Tod had wrapped himself in was being pulled out under the bed with  _ him still in it. _ Tod let out a squeak, and an iron grip on the blanket as he was being dragged out from his hiding place. Then he felt someone put their arms around him and pull him back on the bed.

Then ever so gently he was laid down, and the blanket was pulled back over his head. Then Tod was face to face with a concerned yet smiling face, of Mr. Edison laying on his side next to Tod. 

“Hi Mr.Edison..” Tod said not looking the other man in the eye now for some reason feeling embarrassed for being scared.

“Hi Tod, would you like to tell me why you were hiding under your bed?” 

Tod shrank a little in the blanket, "Um, the thunder and lightning. I was scared, and thought I would be safe from it ..."

Much to his surprise Mr.Edison seemed to now be rubbing his back, almost in a soothing manner. "You know Tod? As a child I felt the same way about thunder and lightning."

That made Tod's eyes widen. "Really? But you're, well you said it yourself! You're the wizard of Menlo Park and other things too!"

Tod tried to sit up, only to be pushed back into the bed. All while Mr.Edison laughed a little, while smiling, it looked genuine as well. "Yes, well I wasn't always the wizard of Menlo Park Tod." Mr.Edison then booped Tod's nose, laughing when Tod scrunched his face up at the gesture, "I was a kid too before I grew up y’know!"

Tod could feel his face heat up, he almost forgot that normal people were allowed to be something else than what they were now. “Of course, I’m sorry how could I have forgotten.” Tod looked down ashamed he had forgotten, before Edison could even try and reassure him it was okay another flash of lightning and thunder hit.

Without even thinking Tod launched himself into Edison, the older man letting out an oof at the impact. Tod was shaking now and it was uncontrollable, he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Okay, I think that settles that.” Edison said, before Tod could even ask what was settled, he felt himself being lifted up from the bed the blanket being held on to him.

Tod looked up at Mr.Edison who was just giving him a sincere smile and let Tod stand on the floor making sure the blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. "Mr.Edison?"

Edison just pushed him forward and they began to walk down the hallway, "Tell me Tod, have you ever had a sleepover before?"

Tod looked up at Mr.Edison, but still making sure to keep pace, "A sleepover?" He said with a confused tone.

They turned down the hall, and Tod finally recognized this as the way to Mr. Edison's room. "Why Tod, a sleepover is when two or more people sleep together in a room! And that my boy, is what we'll be doing tonight."

Tod tried to protest, but it was all for naught when they reached Edison's room. When he opened the room, Tod looked around, it was illuminated by a dim light bulb and it was just homey.

"Come on in son." Edison patted the space next to him in the bed next to him. It seemed while Tod was looking around Edison took a moment to sneak back into his bed.

Tod took a hesitant step, but he took a few more steps before it became a full blown sprint once the lightning and thunder showed themselves again. Once Tod snuggled himself into the covers and cuddled himself against Edison.

Tod wrapped his arms around Edison and return the older man did the same. "Mr.Edison?"

"Yes Tod?" Edison asked a little bit tired, now rubbing circles into Tod's back.

Tod wrapped his arms around Edison just a little tighter, "Thank you."

"You're welcome kiddo."

________

When Henry found then the next morning with Edison laying half off the bed, and Tods legs in his back. Henry decided not to wake them, of course he didn't trust this 'Tod' quite yet, but he won't admit, this the first time in years Henry was sure Tommy slept more than five hours.

  
  



	6. Howard The Toad Protector Of Albert

Howard was grateful for his boy, he loved his boy with all his heart. The day his Albert brought him to the clock tower and took care of him, Howard knew that this human was his and he had to take care of him. Albert even gave him his name, a name Howard cherished and kept close to his heart. 

On the other hand, Howard will readily admit that his boy can be a complete utter dumbass.

Howard could only sit on Albert’s head, only staring at thing that was in the cup that his boy managed to capture. The buzzing monstrosity in the cup was not happy, and Howard believed he knew exactly what it was. The yellow coloring and massive stinger on its abdomen Howard could only suspect it was an excutinor wasp, what in the living fuck one was doing in England and his boy’s room Howard had no idea though.

“What do you think it is Howie?” Albert asked tilting his head back a little, Howard had to clutch a just a little bit tighter on the boys hair. “Oh sorry, Howard.” Alber tilted his head to be straighter and walked out of his room, “But seriously though Howie, what do you think this is though?”

Howard only croaked in response, something his boy only hummed in acknowledgement before he started talking again.

Albert brought the cup a little closer to his face, “Yeah, I think it's a kind of wasp too! I’m gonna take this thing to Darwin he should know what kind it is right?”

Yes, Darwin would know, but Howard would only hope that the zoologist treated the said bug with the utmost care. Not just because the bug could seriously hurt his boy, but also because the said bug was also very delicious and Howard would very much be eating it later in the night.

As they approached the door, Howard kept a close eye on the bug and on Albert’s hands just in case the wasp accidentally broke out. It just about made Howard jump off of Albert’s head when his boy stopped at Darwin’s door and knocked on it before the entered.

It never stopped to amaze Howard every time he entered or broken into this room. The flora and fauna housed in this room was a complete snack board for him, but he was here on mission with Albert and Howard cant afford getting distracted, especially with such a dangerous wasp in the room. So absent mindedly let Howard jumped off of Albert’s head and next to the zoologist who in turn just yelped.

“Albert! What did I about bringing in that Amphibian devil into my room!” Darwin screamed much to Howard’s delight, “Wait… what’s in the cup you have there?”

Howard may have taken a little too much delight in the way Darwin’s voice wavered once he saw the wasp. But he was a toad, Howard had very little joy besides his boy. Though, once Howard saw the cup being handed to Darwin and the man taking it out with tweezer’s Howard couldn’t help but jump a little closer between his boy and Darwin.

“Albert, where in the name of all that is holy, how did you find an  _ executioner wasp  _ ?” Darwin asked, his voice in awe, he had only seen them twice and Albert somehow got into his room.

Albert just shrugged his shoulders, “It was in my room, anyway, what is it?”

Darwin just looked at Albert with wide eyes before stuttering, “I-okay, an executioner wasp, its a sub species of wasp, it’s supposed to have the world’s worst sting.”

Albert’s eyes widened, “Are you serious?! I caught that thing with only a cup and my super speed!”

Howard could only shake his head as his boy and Darwin talked, he was more focused on the wasp. Someone has to pay attention to it while they talked, and it showed more so now than ever. The wasp was wiggling its way out of the tweezers, and Darwin didn’t even notice, and it was being very slow and quiet about it. Howard was even sure Darwin didn’t even notice it was only being held by wing.

_ Then the damn wasp was out of the tweezers and flying straight to his boy. _

Without even thinking Howard stuck his tongue out and grabbed it chomping down it making sure it died and didn't sting his stomach. Once he swollen the bug down he looked up at Albert and Darwin who were now staring at him. Howard just rolled his one good eye and jumped back on to Albert’s head who didn't even flinch.

“Well… You have a very loyal frog Albert.” Darwin said looking at him, “Um, why don’t you go back to your room and give him some worms?”

Albert just giggled and Howard just nuzzled in his boy’s hair and let out a little purr when Albert petted him, “Yeah, he is Darwin. I’ll go ahead and give him some worms.”

With that Albert walked out with Howard, and Howard could only think about how lucky he was to have a boy like this.


	7. Little Ravioli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Albert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay please excuse an errors. I made this explicitly for fun and im a little burned out frkm Goretober... so there really isnt any grammer check? Anyway have fun with this chapter :)

It happened like clockwork, every night at around two or three in the morning the newest member would cry. It wasn’t just any cry either, in Tesla’s opinion it was a banshee scream. But then again could Tesla really blame the young child?

As he tossed and turned in his bed Tesla really couldn’t help but feel bad for the child. Imagine not even knowing a mother’s touch or a father’s voice, only being grown in a cold unfeeling tube, suddenly ripped away from what you knew and into the hands of people who didn’t really care about you. These people who you think care about you, they just don’t they only are for what you should be. 

After all, when Churhchill had shown up with the clone, the whole team had been expecting an adult. Not...Not some  _ baby _ . But there he was, all squishy and red with bright, big, blue, eyes that held so much innocence that Tesla felt floored by it. Which in hindsight made everyone’s reactions that much more confusing.

Tesla figured someone would be attached to this baby. But, no, no one even held that child expect for Churchill. It only seemed Churchill was the only one taking care of the baby, even scolding the child for crying. Tesla knew Churchill had different ideals, but still, babies cried about everything! Was this Churchill’s perverse way to punish a month old baby for crying? It was more like a punishment for Tesla as the child’s room was just across from him. The only reason he picked the room across the clock tower was because no one was here… in hindsight that might have been the reason Churchill placed the child here as well.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Tesla decided to get up and finally see what was making this baby cry at two in the morning. Tesla could only shake his head as he opened his door, it seemed the noise tripled. 

"Damn, guess we can't say you don’t have lungs huh?" Tesla said wincing as he walked across the hall. To be honest, the sound didn’t bother him, well it did, but not because of how pitched it sounded. No, it bothered him because of how upset Albert sounded, it sounded like he was lost or needed something important… When Tesla finally reached the child’s bedroom he hesitated before opening it.

The crying stopped once he opened the door, now it was only sniffling and the occasional hiccup. That actually shocked Nikola quite a bit, but not as much as the room itself. It was plain grey, there was a crib and changing table there actually wasn’t anything else. It was only the bare necessities and nothing more. Once Tesla shook himself it of his thought he was actually able to look over the crib.

“Well, hello there little guy.” Tesla cooed, there was the clone of Albert Einstein as baby laying there, in nothing more than a sleeping sack.“Well don't you look like a cozy little ravioli?”

In response the baby just gave him another frown, tears welling in his eyes and Tesla felt a little panic, “Oh no, no there’s need for tears Ravioli!” Tesla bent down and unzipped the sleeping sack and picked up Albert, just a little unsure of what to do, “Okay I got you little Ravioli, come on let's calm down little one.”

Tesla rocked Albert in his arms, a little in awe of how the baby looked. Even in little red striped pajamas he just looked.. So  _ small. _ He also looked very happy, the most happy Tesla had ever seen the child. Whenever he was in Churchill’s arms he looked so unhappy, a blank look on his face. He was always looked nervous as well. We’re babies ever supposed to look nervous?

“Phfftbb.” Tesla looked down, Albert had his arms up now, Tesla was a little shocked this was the first noise besides crying he ever heard coming from Albert. “Ababphbbbt!!”

Tesla giggled and lifted the baby up to his face and gave the baby a grin, “Well I wasn’t aware little raviolis could talk!” Tesla lifted the babies face to his nuzzling Albert, the baby giggling like mad when Tesla pulled away, “Aw, do I have my little Ravioli all worked up?”

In response Albert giggled again and clapped his hands, and Tesla couldn’t help but feel his heart swell. The little gummy smile and curly white hair brought a sense of… Tesla didn’t know what he was feeling if he was honest, all Tesla knew was he felt like he was at home. Tesla knew it didn’t make any sense but that's what he  _ felt,  _ as he brought Albert closer to his chest Tesla felt a sense of familiarity. As he watched Albert’s eyes flutter shut against his chest, everything kind of hit him at once.

What was Albert even feeling? Lord, he had been letting this little baby cry his heart out for a week like this. The thought alone made Tesla’s heart ache, this little guy was left alone from eight at night until seven in the morning.

Tesla frowned as he looked down at Albert who was now sleeping in his arms. His little hand clutching Tesla’s own nightshirt and right then and there Tesla made one of his most important decisions in his entire life. Tesla held the baby a little tighter against his chest and Tesla started making his way out of the bedroom minding the little child in his arms. As Tesla made his way across the hall to his room, a little smile made it’s way on his face.

As Tesla opened his bedroom door and stepped in, he made sure to close it as quietly as possible so Albert wouldn’t wake up. The little babe now snoring in his arms.

“All right Ravioli, lets move the heavier blankets and just leave the sheets yeah?” As Tesla said that, he made sure he had a good hold on Albert as he stripped the bed. He wasn’t used to sleeping with babies, but he did have a feeling that you shouldn’t sleep with heavy blankets. Once he was satisfied he nodded mostly to himself, “What do you think?”

In response Albert just nuzzled a little closer into his chest and Tesla let out a small smile, “Yeah, I’m tired as well Albert.” Tesla pulled the cover away and then situated himself and the baby in the bed, making sure Albert was laying next to him and near the wall, “Do you think you can let me sleep through the night?”

Albert clinged to Tesla and Tesla in response just smiled and covered them both in a sheet. “Good night little one, may you only have sweet dreams..” Tesla kissed Albert’s forehead and closed his eyes. 

That night Tesla only dreamt of comforting darkness and feeling like he finally did something right with his life.


	8. Not The Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Granny Tapputi for you all :>

Tapputi hummed to herself as she moved about her lab, only sweating a tiny bit. She had to be extra careful when making this potion, one wrong move and the whole Clock Tower could explode. This one potion was one of the most  _ volatile  _ she had ever made, Churchill should consider himself extremely lucky she even made this. As she used the tongs to carefully pour the liquid into the vile, one wrong move, one wrong  _ spill- _

“Tap?”

Tapputi jumped, very glad the last of liquid was poured in the vile. She quietly cursed under her breath before she put on a smile and looked down, “Hello baby, what are you doing here?”

Tapputi was sure Albert was asleep, she had just put him down for his nap. He should have been down for at least the next hour… Tapputi quickly looked up at the clock and inwardly cursed. She must have lost track of the time, it’s been more than hour and Albert must have woken up alone.

“Tap. Up.” Albert said, lifting his arms up his eyes still glazed over and bit sleepy.

Tapputi smiled, she turned around putting down her tongs, “I will, but, what do we say Albert?”

As she turned around Tapputi couldn’t help but let out a little smile. The poor boy put his arms down looking at the ground very confused, in all honesty it made Tapputi’s heart swell. Especially when she saw his eyes widened a huge smile on his face as he figured out the right word.

Albert suddenly lifted his arms up a huge smile on his face, “Please! Up!” His hands started to do a grabbing motion, “Up, please Tap!”

Tapputi gave a soft smile and hefted Albert up on her hip, “Well, hello there sleepy head. Did you have a good nap?”

“Hmmhm.” Albert hummed craning himself into Tapputi’s neck, “Granny, I’m hungry. PBJ please?”

Tapputi discreetly wiped her eyes, not quite used to being someone’s granny again. She wouldn’t admit to anyone, but Albert saying that, and just being close with her…. It made her feel a purpose again, she had been alive for so long Tapputi truly lost sight of  _ she _ thought was truly important. To teach a younger generation and to make them  _ better,  _ to teach them to be kind, to be generous, to love.

Tapputi petted Albert’s head as she walked out of the room, making sure to shut the door behind her, “Yeah baby, but then I need to go back to work okay?”

Albert shook his head, “No, Tap, stay and play.” He clung a little tighter to her neck and Tapputi couldn’t help but frown, “Granny please?”

As Tapputi walked in the kitchen she couldn’t help but sigh as she put Albert down. She straightened out her back, only wincing slightly at the crack, “Now Albert, we’ve been over this. Now I’m going to make you a PB&J And I’ll hang out with you while you eat,” Tapputi turned around and opened the cabinet grabbing the items she needed, “Now, after your done eating I’ll find Tesla and you can play with does that sound alright with you sir?”

As Tapputi turned around Albert just nodded, she nodded back and started in his sandwich. The boy had always been picky, been like that since he was a baby! Tapputi even remembered when the lad first came here and she walked in on Marie being frustrated when the boy wouldn’t take his bottle. So Tapputi learned and started help feeding the boy, his PB&J always had to be mostly jelly and little to almost no peanut butter. Honestly she should be calling them jelly sandwiches instead.

As Tapputi put the knife in the sink, she turned around and smiled. It always made he smile when Albert did his little flappy hands when excited, “Are you ready for lunch Albert?”

“Hmm!” Albert all but jumped out of his chair, something Tapputi found absolutely hilarious, as he took a bit out of his sandwich Tapputi sat down in the chair next to him, “Thank you Granny!”

Tapputi grabbed a napkin from the middle of the table and grabbed Albert’s face, “What did I say about eating with your mouth full?”

Albert shook his head, only fussing a bit trying to get away from Tapputi’s napkin, “Not to…”

Tapputi shook her head, and gave a soft smile, “That’s right! Now eat the rest of the sandwich, and I’ll read you a book.” She leaned back in her chair smiling, “But after that, I need to find Tesla to watch you so I can finish my work okay?”

Albert only frowned a bit when taking another bite, but nonetheless didn’t argue. He honestly looked like a puffed up frog when he did that. It took all of her self control not to laugh at the boy, she had completely forgotten how entertaining toddlers were. They were just tiny people who didn’t know how to people yet and we’re just looking to others for guidance.

Damn, she  _ had _ missed this.

“Tapputi, Albert!”

Tapputi couldn’t help but groan, as she turned to look at the kitchen door way Tapputi sighed his annoyance, “Hello Churchill, what do you need?”

Churchill himself sighed in annoyance as well and sat down next to Albert, “I was coming to see where you were. You weren’t in the lab, I wanted to check up on you progress on that potion I need.” Churchill looked down and petted Albert’s hair, the child in response whined and got up off his chair and went and sat in Tapputi’s lap. “He’s quite attached to you huh?”

Tapputi rolled her eyes ’s and rubbed Albert’s arms, “Yeah, you know toddler’s tend to get attached to their primary caregivers.” Tapputi sighed, a little smile appearing on her face before looking back towards Churchill, “As for your potion, Albert needed lunch, and I believe Tesla is still asleep.”

Churchill shook his head and held his arms out, “Well, he seems done now, just hand him to me.”

Tapputi blinked giving him a very nasty look, “Oh? So you wanna watch him now that it benefits you?” Tapputi stood up, making sure to situate Albert on her hip, “Churchill, I’m not going to fight you with Albert in the room. But I’m not giving him to you.”

She gave Albert a quick kiss on his cheek, the child laughing in response, “Granny! That tickles stop please!” He wiggled in her arm and Tapputi couldn’t help but resist to give him ven more kisses until his pudgy little hands were over her mouth. Albert now properly giggling his little head off. “Granny!”

Tapputi pulled away giggling a little, “I’m sorry little one, come on let’s go find Tesla yeah?”

Churchill stood up now, a little red in the face. Whether it was because he was being ignored or something else Tapputi didn’t know, “Come on Tapputi, you can hand me the boy.”

Tapputi fiddled with apron real quick, only giving Churchill a side glance as she put Albert down on the floor, “Albert, go on play with Mr.Churchill… Granny will be right back okay?”

Tapputi watched as Churchill smiled, Albert hesitantly walked towards Churchill, “All right, I’ll be right back baby. No more than one more hour, be nice to Churchill okay?”

Albert turned around and nodded, Albert a bit nervously, “Ok Granny, promise?”

“Of course baby! Granny never breaks her promises!” Tapputi smile down at Albert who giggled, and quickly gave Churchill a look, “Remember if I see one thing wrong with him..”

Churchill nodded, more of fear than anything else, “Of course Tapputi, not even one hair will be harmed.” Churchill giggled as Albert sat on the floor next to him, “Go on now, I’ve got him.”

Tapputi nodded and walked out the door, giving one last look before the door shut behind her.

__________

Slowly.

That’s what she needed to be in that moment. If she wasn’t, Tapputi would burn a whole thought The Clock Tower. Now that she was past the exploding bit, she only had to get through the melty bit.

She was slowly moving the liquid from the vile into water, thats all she needed to do. That and she was done, she absentmindedly wiped away some sweat from her brow, all but the last drop of liquid now in the water-

“Tapputi!

Tapputi jumped, thanking any god that was out there the last drop dropped in the water. She turned around giving the man who slammed open her door a death glare. “What in God’s name do you need Churchill!”

Churchill stepped back, Tapputi could tell he had forgotten she had been working, “Hm. Sorry about that Tapputi.. I just uh wanted to tell you Tesla is looking after Albert now”

Tapputi put a hand on her hip and gave Churchill a raised eyebrow, “Let me guess.. You bore Albert so much he went and found Tesla?”

Churchill rolled his eyes and walked in, sitting in one of the chairs left of her desk., “I think you mean ‘Oče’ now.” He crossed his arms, giving Tapputi a confused look, “You don’t look surprised, did you know?”

Tapputi shrugged her shoulders and turned around fiddling with the potion, “Churchill everyone and their grandma knew.” She shook the potion in the bottle and handed it to Churchill, “How did you not know?”

Churchill examined the tiny purple bottle and put it in his jacket pocket and stood up, “Yes, I suppose.” He nodded his head and walked out the door, only stopping for a moment, “Come on , it been a little more than an hour and Albert is wondering where his Granny is.”

Tapputi smiled, and walked out with Churchill, “I suppose it has, come on, you can hang out with me, Tesla, and Albert. That sound like a plan to you Mr.Prime Minister?”

As she shut the door behind her, she let her smile widen as Churchill chuckled. “I suppose that does sound like a plan Tapputi.”


	9. Fusion For Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off the bat, I do now own, nor, did I creat Tedison. He is a fusion that Grover/roidadidou made! Their someone super cool and you should check him out bc he has great ssf fics and art!

It was hard for them to actually find time in their busy lives for something so trivial, something so trivial but  _ so _ fun. It was something so taboo, something so unprofessional that one would have to ask why do they keep doing this. It was such a simple answer to a simple question, but both men would never acknowledge it.

They enjoyed each other’s company, it was the one secret both men would take to the grave. That’s why they met up once a month, in the old abandoned Edison laboratory in downtown New York. It was the one place they both knew no one else had a key to, or were stupid enough to break into. It was the one place where Edison and Tesla made their own. Inside the abandoned lab, no one would be able to guess what was inside of it, the walls covered in scheme tactics for toys, the cupboards filled with trinkets and snacks. It was funny, if one were to actually break in, they would think it was a school boy’s hide out and not a place where two of the most influential minds of the time met.

______

Edison could help but grin as he watched Tesla work over at his desk. When they decided to meet up once a month, Edison half expected for the two of them to be tired of each other’s quirks and work ethic by now. Just like back when Tesla had worked under him, but when it was just the two of them? It was funny, they ended up being as close two people could get.

It was something Edison also didn’t really like thinking about it.

Instead, Edison opted to focus on how much of dork the other man looked right now. Tesla was completely bent over his desk, his tongue sticking out while squinting his eyes. No doubt he was squinting because Tesla needed eyeglasses, but the man absolutely refused to acknowledge it. It was funny really, with how Tesla was only focused on that little tinker toy, and where Edison was sitting in his chair. It would be a little too easy for him to actually throw a piece of paper at Tesla’s head.

But on the other hand, Edison wasn’t getting any younger was he? So with a bit of a grin, and crumpling up a piece of paper. He waited for a few seconds waiting for the other man to stop for a second before throwing the piece of paper at the man's head.

“Bullseye!” Edison couldn’t help but shout as the paper hit Tesla head on with the piece of paper,all while Tesla cried out in surprise.

“Seriously? Edison you’re a full grown adult!,” Tesla said, while glaring at Edison, albeit not giving it his full. He turned himself around in the chair, while Edison was giggling, “Oh come on, it wasn’t that funny.”

Edison wiped some tears away from his tears from his eyes, his giggling now tying down, “Okay, a counter point though. It was kind of funny, you were so deeply focused on that toy you didn’t even hear me!”

Tesla just rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face, “Okay, so it was kind of funny.” He stood up stretching a bit, before walking to the cupboard ad opening it, “Hey, do you know if we have anymore cracker jacks?” 

“Um, I’m not quite sure?” As Edison said this, he got up and walked over to where Tesla was standing. His eyebrow scrunching up a bit as he helped Tesla look, “Did you check the other cupboard?

“Yeah..” Tesla said as he rummaged through the cupboard, both men now completely invested, until Tesla screamed out a triumph “Ah ha! Found the last one!”

At that Edison scrunched up his eyebrows, “Aw, only one left? I wanted one too..” 

“Oh, I’m sorry do you wanna share it?” Tesla asked, now walking over to one of the work benches, Edison now following behind him, “It is one of the bigger bags.”

Edison swayed his head, as he sat down, “Eh…” but not soon after he said that, a smile started to appear on his face now. One that Tesla’s was very accustomed to at this point, “But… _ If _ it is the last one and we both want it…”

Tesla couldn’t help but shake his head, before looking back at Edison, “You find any excuse for fusion don’t you?”

“Now, now,” Edison said holding up his hands, “I wouldn’t call it an excuse…. Just it’s been a bit, and we both want the snack, I figured this was the perfect opportunity.” Edison smirked, as he put his hands down, now leaning forward a bit, “So what do you say? Why not let little ol’ Tedison out for a snack and to stretch his legs?”

Tesla stood up, and as he did, Edison stood up as well. Both of them having grins, and just maybe a tad excited, “Well, if you make that argument… I guess I can’t really refuse, can I?”

Instead of verbal answer, Edison just bounced at Tesla. As he did, Tesla pulled Edison into the hug soon spinning them. As that happened, a light engulfed them both, their laughter soon dying down as the light did. Now revealing, a tall man hugging himself and giggling a bit as he fell back into a chair.

“Wow, you two must have felt really stressed if I’m here.” As he said that Tedison couldn’t help but snort. Even when he was well,  _ him _ , Tedison could still feel the rush of emotions from both of them. He looked around before spotting the cracker jacks on the table, “Really? That was the excuse?”

Either way, he shrugged and grabbed the bag opening it and grabbing a few, “Edison you don’t like cracker jacks… I swear you two are more clingy than Frued and his theories!”

After eating a few, Tedison stood up and stretched his legs a bit. He quickly found himself back at the table Tesla had been moment prior now working on the tinker toy. Honestly it needed a few more improvements, and Tedison knew just the right thing! In the end Tedison did finish the toy and couldn’t help but grin at the little robot man. As he switched the little toy on, he couldn’t help but grin as the little toy flew up with it rocket boots.

Once the whole ordeal died down, Tedison looked up at the clock, “It’s only 5:30? Jeez, it honestly feels a little later.” As he said that, he stood up and walked over to the couch in the middle of the room and laid down , “Honestly I don’t think a little nap would hurt anyone.”

As he said that, Tedison laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. A small content smile on his face as he hugged himself….. He knew that even though he amplified both the good and bad qualities of both men. He couldn’t help but feel a little better knowing, no matter how hard he tried to make friends he would never be alone. Just for the fact, he wasn’t one person, and he wasn’t two people. Tedison was an emotion, a friendship. He was what Edison and Tesla both wanted in each other, a confidant, someone who never judge the other for outlandish ideas… And as he fell asleep, Tedison could find, he found himself okay with that.


	10. Selkie AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my own au, a thing between friends really. But all y'all need to know Tesla is a selkie

There was something wrong with this whole scenario, Edison knew it, but as he took another swig from the bottle he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Okay, so explain to me,” Edison gestured to Tesla, who was also sitting on the living room floor with him, “How-how does that all work? Like I understand the gist, you put on the cloak and boom you’re a seal… But like _ how?” _

Edison watched as Tesla took another swig from the bottle, “Well, I don't really know,” Tesla shrugged his shoulders, giving Edison a humorless smile, “To be honest, I don’t know, you’re the first person to ask how it works! This is something my people are born like this, we don’t know how it works or how it became to be, we just enjoy it.”

As Tesla passed him the bottle, he laughed and Edison couldn't help but stare at Tesla’s pointed teeth. How had he never noticed them before? He just shook his head and took a huge swig from the bottle of Jack Daniels, “Well..Okay? But what happens if, let's say a human like me. What would happen if I were to put it on?” Edison suddenly sat up a little straighter now, the idea now fully in his head and full of ideas. He put the bottle down, now looking at Tesla fully, “Has anyone ever tried to do that before?”

“..I’m not quite sure?” Tesla said, now sitting up, he looked at Edison with the same curiosity, “I mean, Selkies  _ have _ had human lovers. But for a human to actually wear a Selkie cloak? I’ve never heard of it, we’re a bit… protective of our cloak to say the least y’know?” Despite saying that though, Tesla started to unbuckle his cloak from around his shoulders, “But, that is something I would like to see, what would happen?”

Edison shrugged his shoulders now eyeing Tesla, who had held out his cloak to him, “I’m not sure either… But do you really think something like this would be a good idea?” Edison felt himself sober up just a bit more as Tesla shoved his cloak into Edison’s hands.

“Oh? Is Thomas Alva Edison suddenly a scaredy cat?” As he said this, Edison saw the smirk Tesla was wearing. Edison knew Tesla was baiting him into wearing the cloak… But his bravery was being challenged damn it!

So without even thinking, Edison clutched the cloak before Tesla could even take it back. “Of course not!” He held the cloak closer to his chest, “I’m not scared! I just wanted to make sure  _ you _ , wouldn't regret me putting on one of your most prized possessions!”

Tesla just chuckled again, and watched Edison expectedly, “Of course, so are you going to put it on then?” Tesla was now leaning forward, and Edison could see the excitement in his eyes, “You have my full permission Edison.”

Edison just nodded, and sighed and ever so gently wrapped the cloak around his shoulders. Then with one more look at Tesla, checking for any kind of hesitation. When he didn’t see any kind of sign he just took a deep breath, and then quickly put the hood of the cloak on his head. Then suddenly he felt himself changing, it didn’t hurt persay, but for the love of all that was holy it felt  _ weird.  _ What must have been only a few seconds, as he felt himself shrink and get rounder. Then it was all over, and Edison felt himself looking up at Tesla in a way he never had done before.

The room was silent, and it was still for only a few seconds.

“Oh, my  _ God _ .”

Then suddenly felt himself being lifted and hugged close to Tesla’s chest. The man in question having the best day of his life as it seemed, much to Edison’s chagrin. “Oh my god, you're a harbor seal! Just like me, oh my god, you’re so cute!” At this point Tesla was nuzzling and rocking Edison’s now seal, “I’m too tipsy for this, that’s it, I’m keeping you like this forever.” Tesla nodded and rested his head on Edison’s now seal head, and Edison felt himself beging to freak out.

Only when Edsion tried to talk, did it only come out as very irritated, very _ loud, _ screaming bark. It was something Edison wasn’t expecting, and in reaction let out another scream.

Much to Edison’s surprise, Tesla just chuckled and pulled away. He looked down at Edison, and Edison felt himself shrink it his now rubbery body, “Okay, fine, I’ll tell you how to undo it…” Edison breathed out through his nose, feeling a little better “But, can I have at least more minutes of seal snuggle time?”

Edison wasn’t sure how he looked, he was trying to be intimidating when he snapped his head back towards Tesla. But in hindsight, he was a seal, and they tend to not look intimidating. In the very least, Edison was hoping he looked a little scary, but when Tesla started to full blow laugh at him, Edison just sighed and laid down in defeat.

“Aw, come on Edison,” Edison lifted his head, and looked up at Tesa wiping a tear away from his eye, “Alright, alright, okay. To undo this, you just need to imagine what you like and it should come off!” Tesla moved Edison off of his lap, and stood up brushing some nonexistent dust off his lap, “Well, what are you waiting for? Give it a try.”

Edison just nodded at Tesla, who was now giving him a small smile. So with another huff, Edison closed his eyes, and thought about what his human body looked like. He felt weird again, like before and this time felt himself stretch instead of shrinking this time. If anything it was a little weirder, just because once he was fully again he couldn’t help but gasp for air.

Okay, yeah no he was done with this thank you.

Edison quickly sat up, making sure to take the cloak off quickly practically throwing back at Tesla. “And you do that  _ often?!” _ Edison couldn’t help but screech out as he quickly grabbed the bottle that was forgotten earlier.

“..Are you sure you aren’t just being a smidge dramatic?” Tesla asked, hooking his cloak back over his shoulder, before sitting down next to Edison rubbing his back, “It isn’t bad, if anything it’s like a big hug?”

Edison just shook his head, passing the bottle to Tesla, “Yeah, no, that wasn’t a hug. It just felt weird, and you cannot convince me to do that ever again.” Edison raised his eyebrow, and looked at Tesla, “It feels like a hug to you? I just felt weird.”

Tesla nodded and handed the bottle back to Edison, “Yeah, I really can’t find any other way to explain it.” Tesla just sighed, leaning on Edison’s shoulder and Edison couldn’t really find it in himself to move the selkie off him, “It’s relaxing, and nice, and you feel calm. You feel the call of the ocean and only want the ocean and nothing more really.”

Edison couldn’t help but sneak a glance at Tesla, the man completely relaxed against him. Edison couldn’t help but hum in agreement and laid his head on top of Teslas’, “Even though I don’t understand, that does sound nice…” Edison raised his eyebrow and lifted his head up, “Are you spending the night? I think you’re too drunk to fly  _ or  _ swim.”

Tesla just chuckled, “Yeah, if you don’t mind. It is getting late, so I’ll admit you're right this time.”

Edison stood up, Tesla not far behind both stretching out their legs, “Alright, since you admitted I’m right, you wanna go to bed?” He looked over at Tesla who just yawned and put the bottle back on the table, “Alright, then let's head to bed then.”

Tesla nodded and started to follow Edison who was leading towards the guest room, “Thank you Edison.”

Edison didn’t even look back to respond, but Tesla could tell the other man was flushed, “It’s no problem Tesla.”


End file.
